The Team Up
by Kctimes2
Summary: Story Number Three of the Dino Thunder: Revamp Series. The Dino Thunder and Ninja Storm rangers have a teamup.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_I decided to remake some more of the Dino Thunder episodes. This will be a continuation of 'Tommy's Substitute' and 'Back to how it was Before.' _

**A/N: **_The episode arc I decided to go with is the team up between Dino Thunder and Ninja Storm. As always, I own nothing. _

**The Team Up**

**Xxxxx**

**Hayley's Cyberspace**

The Yellow and White Dino Thunder rangers were inside the café studying for midterms. They had been cramming for the past hour. Conner and Ethan were at the library doing a project.

"Why does Senora Cruz always assign hard conjugations?" Trent groaned.

Kira giggled. "For someone who is Hispanic, you'd think they'd catch on quickly."

"Of course you would say that." He shook his head and looked up from his Spanish textbook. "You know, just because my last name is Fernandez, doesn't mean I know Spanish."

"Whatever." Kira said back. She was studying for a Language Arts exam. The door to the café opened. As a habit, Kira looked up.

"Hey there". A man wearing a blue jean jacket and jeans with boots said. He was ordering something.

Kira frowned. "Trent, does that guy at the bar look familiar to you?"

Trent looked up as the man greeted Haley. "Hi." The owner said.

"You mean the one in the blue hat?" Trent asked. "Not really. Why?"

Kira intently stared at the man. "I'm sure I've seen him before."

"Well, go ask." Trent suggested.

"I'm not just gonna go up to some guy I don't know." Kira said, while she never took her eyes off the guy at the counter.

"Okay." The White ranger was getting rather annoyed. "Can we get back to studying?" He turned back to his book, but Kira was still distracted. "It's driving you crazy, isn't it?" Trent asked. The Yellow ranger nodded. Trent rolled his eyes and looked at her. "Go ask."

Kira finally got up and walked off. Trent watched. She approached the counter where the man and his friend were talking. "Hey." she said. "Do we, know each other?" She motioned between him and herself.

He turned and studied her face, but her body more. "I don't think so." He said. Then he held out his hand. "I'm Blake." She shook his hand, and he gestured to his friend. "This is Jesse."

If Kira had remembered the 'Legacy of Power' video, she would've recognized his as the former Navy Thunder ranger. Blake Bradley was an ally to the Wind Ninja rangers from Blue Bay Harbor. Obviously, she kind of didn't remember it since she was still confused about who this guy could be.

"How's it going?" Jesse said.

Kira ignored Jesse. Jesse felt Kira was a little rude for not acknowledging him. She kept looking at the guy before her. "Blake, you just look, so familiar to me."

He paused, then took off his cap and tossed it on the counter. "Do you follow motocross?"

"No." She honestly answered. "Why, is that what you do?"

Just then a young man came over and held out a pen and paper to Blake. "Hey." Blake said. The guy said something, Blake obliged "Yeah, sure." He took the pen and grabbed for his cap. The former Navy ranger signed it and handed it to him. "Here." The random fan couldn't believe it. He excitedly walked off.

"Okay." Kira said. "So you're famous for, riding a motorcycle?"

Blake laughed a little. He looked back at Jesse. He put a hand on Kira's arm as he started to walk passed her towards the fooz ball table. "Don't be so surprised."

"Oh, no." She said as she followed him. "I just, didn't know you could be famous for that."

Blake turned back to her. "Well, why don't you come see for yourself?"

Trent looked up once he heard_ that_ particular exchange. It was no secret, now, that Kira and Conner were a couple. If Blake didn't watch out, Trent would have to intervene on his friend's behalf.

Blake didn't feel the daggers being tossed his way, so he continued for Kira. "The nationals are this week at Reefside MX Park. Bring some friends, I'll get you passes."

Kira paused. She wasn't sure if Blake was coming on to her or what. She smiled small. "Are you asking me out?"

Trent began to stand up. He knew Conner would kick his ass, or make him wash the Zords again, if he didn't put a stop to the flirting.

Blake noticed Trent standing up. He wasn't sure if Trent was her boyfriend, so he laughed it off. "No, it's nothing like that. Look, part of being a rider is spreading the word of our sport, you know, getting people to come out who never would at all. I promise you, you'll totally be into it."

Kira nodded a little. "Okay." She figured Conner and Ethan would love to go. Also, maybe Kim, Trini, Brennan, Trent, Jason, Hayley and Dr. O. Just to name a few.

"Here you go," Jesse said as he handed her a slip of paper.

"Thanks." Kira said. She looked the paper over. The name still hadn't registered that he used to be a former ranger.

"Cool." Blake said. Kira walked away, his eyes stayed on her form. He chuckled slightly.

**Xxxxx**

**Tommy's Command Center**

Tommy and Haley were at the main computer in the command center. Kim was upstairs making them something to eat.

Ever since Tommy's coma, the Falcon and Crane have been stronger than ever. They were very much in love and going strong. Trini definitely felt there was a wedding in the works, but the White and Pink Ninjetti denied her claim. For now, it was enough for them to be together.

Tommy returned back to work, and Kim's been working at the gymnastics gym in Downtown Reefside. However, she's thinking about becoming a teacher at the high school with Tommy. Tommy loved the idea. He didn't mind if she moved in either. She was already practically living there. Three quarters of his closest was already pink.

The Black Dino ranger looked over Hayley's shoulder. "How's the new system going?"

Haley sighed. "I don't think it's working right. I've checked the routines, the sub-routines, and every line of code. It just doesn't make any sense." Tommy looked lost as she pulled up an image onscreen. "This is a map of California. If this reading were accurate, we'd have a blanket of evil spreading over the entire state."

"You sure it's a computer problem?" Tommy asked as he looked at the colored energy.

She lightly shook her head. "It better be. Or we've got some major trouble."

Unknown to the mentor and the technical advisor, Lothor, the Ninja Storm rangers' bad guy, has escaped from the Abyss of Evil. He's hatched a plan to once again take over the world. To put his plan into action, he planned to lure his brother, Sensei Kanoi Watanabe, and the former Wind Rangers. He didn't want to use the former Thunder rangers, they've failed them before. He gathered the former rangers' Wind morphers and infused them with evil. By giving the evil morphers to the former rangers, he'd have a pretty good chance of being successful. Of course, he never thought about the current rangers or the new, evil bad guy.

Kim came down to the lair. With her was a tray full of food. She prepared shredded pork taco bowls. Basically, whatever you'd put in a tortilla, she just placed the items in a bowl. So, the bowls contained, Spanish rice, beans, a little bit of lettuce, cheese, homemade salsa, shredded pork, guacamole, and tomatoes. She knew Tommy hated sour cream, she wasn't sure about Hayley, but she placed a small container of it on the side, just in case. "I've prepared lunch." She placed it down on a table away from the equipment.

Hayley looked. "Wow that looks great." Little by little, Kim and Hayley's friendship was getting stronger. The two have even gone shopping together. Kim loves a new shopping partner. "Thanks, Kim." Hayley said.

Tommy got up from his chair. He kissed his girlfriend. "Thanks, Beautiful." He looked at the bowls. "You've outdone yourself this time."

"I don't mind to cook." Kim smiled at him. Hayley and Tommy dug right in. Kim looked at the screen. "Is that right?"

Hayley swallowed her spoonful of food. "We're not sure."

Tommy helped Kim to get familiar with the computers. Kim began to analyze the patterns herself. She had a bad feeling something big was going to go down.

**Xxxxx**

**Reefside MX Park**

It was time for Day One of the Motocross Nationals. Kira, Conner, and Ethan were attending the event. Trent mentioned the looks Blake was giving Kira, so Conner was being a little overprotective of Kira now. Kira disliked the idea of Conner hovering over her, but secretly she reveled in the fact she could make her boyfriend jealous.

Cassidy and Devin were walking towards the action. "So, Cass," Devin said. "Tell me again why we're here? I mean, not that I'm complaining."

"To get an interview with Blake Bradley." She said with a big smile on her face. "He's like the biggest thing in Moto-toss." The guys who passed by Cassidy gave her the 'hungry eyes.' They practically devoured her body with their eyes.

Devin saw the guys staring. "What are you looking at?" The guys walked off rather quickly. Kim, Kira, and Conner noted the attraction between the two. The three of them were confused as to why nothing had come of their relationship.

Cassidy furrowed her brows. "Okay, Devin, like what was that about?"

He quickly changed the subject. "Cross." Devin corrected. "Cass, it's moto-cross."

"Yeah, whatever," she said. "Mr. Cormier said I have to be edgier. And this is as edgy as it gets!"

"Yeah, well that's true." Devin agreed.

"Hello," Cassidy greeted as they approached the man at the entrance. "I have a press-pass." She held up the rectangular object around her neck. "I'm Cassidy Cornell, you might have seen me on the Reefside news." She hoped by using her press badge; she wouldn't have to pay a fee.

"Well." The man looked on his clipboard. "Your name is not on the list. And if your name is not on the list, you have to pay like everybody else."

"What about those guys?" Cassidy gestured behind him to Conner, Kira and Ethan. "How did they get in?"

He turned and looked at them. "They were on the list." Cassidy and Devin scoffed.

Meanwhile, Conner, Ethan and Kira walked through the crowds. Trent had to work, and since Dr. O didn't go; Kim opted not to go. Trini, Jason, and Brennan had to visit family, but they would be there for the second day.

A voice came over the speakers. "All right, folks. We are ready to start the first 125 moto."

"Let's get over there." Ethan pointed to a hill. "I don't wanna miss the start." He jogged off to the track. "Okay, guys, please don't turn this into Makeout Fest 2004."

Conner and Kira were in an intense make out session. They hadn't heard Ethan's warning.

"What?" Conner broke apart from Kira. She wiped off her lip gloss around Conner's lips. Ethan rolled his eyes.

Blake was on his bike, and he put his helmet on. The adrenaline was kicking in. The other riders began to do the same, and they prepared as the voice sounded. "The 30 second board is up." The gates were about to come down, and they all started their engines as the man held up the 5 second board. "And the gate is down!" The announcer shouted. They released, and the riders put their foot on the pedal. "And they're off!"

Conner, Ethan, and Kira cheered Blake on. After a few laps, Blake was grinning behind his helmet; he knew he had this in the bag. On the final lap, Blake accelerated more. Blake crossed the finish line first. "And Blake Bradley wins again!" The crowd erupted into cheers and Blake laughed. He took off his helmet, cheering himself on and enjoying the crowd's celebrating. He pointed at Kira and smiled. Conner held on to Kira's waist tightly and glared at Blake.

Kira smiled and rolled her eyes. She kept clapping. Ethan couldn't wait for the confrontation. But Ethan took a good look at Blake, the Blue Dino Thunder ranger thought he had seen him from somewhere. Where? He wasn't sure. The three of them walked over to him.

**Xxxxx**

**Tommy's Command Center**

The Wind Ninja rangers were already turned into evil power rangers. Lothor had successfully captured his brother, the ninja students were already captured, and now, Lothor was ready to conquer the world. His first stop, would likely be Reefside. Still, he was inconspicuous towards the Dino Thunder technical advisor and mentor.

After lunch, Haley went back to the computer. She was typing on it furiously. It annoyed her to not know what was going on. Kim was right next to her. Both of the women were looking at the screens. Tommy walked up to his best friend and girlfriend.. "Hey, it's late. We should get some rest."

Haley and Kim ignored him. "There it is again." Hayley said.

Kim looked at the map of California. "The energy reading is coming from this point here." She pointed to the map.

"Blue Bay Harbor." Tommy said. "That's where the Ranger Ninja School is."

"Ranger Ninja School?" Kim repeated. "There's one of those?"

"There was." Haley shook her head again. "I've had some correspondence with Cam Watanabe. But they discontinued the ranger program after Lothor was destroyed."

Tommy paused. "I hope you still have that number."

"Do you think there's an evil war coming?" Kim kept staring at the screen.

"I don't know. Let's hope not." Tommy answered. He started to massage Kim's shoulders.

Hayley knew that was her cue to leave. "I'll call Cam from my house." She gathered her stuff. "I'll see you guys tomorrow or something."

"Bye, Hayley." Kim said.

"See you tomorrow." Tommy hugged her goodbye. The technical advisor left. Once the door to that entrance was closed, Tommy turned back to Kim. He picked her up. "My room, now." He ordered.

"I love it when you talk to me like that." She wrapped her legs around his waist. They started to passionately make out. "I want it, now. Rough and fast." She seductively ordered.

Tommy was extremely turned on. "I can take you right here and now." He fearlessly stated. Kim nodded. The Black Dino ranger cleared a table. He laid her down. Both of them started to take off each other's clothes. As soon as they were naked, Tommy immediately entered. Moans filled the room. After a while, Tommy picked Kim up, and he sat down on his computer chair. Kim set the pace as she rode him.

After half an hour, both of them came. Sweat was dripping off of their body.

"Tell me why we never did that in Zordon's command center?" Kim breathlessly asked.

Tommy adjusted in his seat. He was still catching his breath. "Oh, I don't know, maybe because he would banish us."

"The leader and the heart of the team would be banished for making love on the Command Center control panels." Kim giggled at the thought. "Well, Dr. Oliver, you're mentor now, what do you think?" She kissed him feverishly. She pulled away and started to nibble on his lips. "I say we go to your room, and we do it again."

He smirked at her boldness. "I love you."

"I love you more." She kissed him.

**Xxxxx**

**Reefside MX Park**

Blake and Kira walked side by side at the park, Ethan and Conner walked behind them. "So" Blake nudged Kira a little. "What'd you think?"

Conner didn't like that nudge. He scoffed.

"It was awesome." Kira said. She felt Conner's arms wrap around her waist.

Blake smiled. "Don't say I didn't warn you." She nodded.

"Thanks for hooking us up, man." Conner said. He didn't glare at him, at least not yet. "It was _really_ nice of you." Now, there was a hint of venom laced in his voice. Kira lightly smacked his arm.

"Yeah,_ really_." Ethan added. He made sure he had Conner's back. Kira smacked his arm. "Ow! Why did I get a hard smack, and Conner got a light one?"

"Be nice." Kira said to her boyfriend and teammate.

"No problem, guys." Blake was a little put off by Conner and Ethan's abrasiveness. "Look, I'm not trying to get with your girl."

"You better not." Conner held on to Kira tighter. Kira couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Yeah, you better not." Ethan echoed.

"I'm serious. I've been talking to this other girl. Maybe you all can meet her." Blake didn't mean any harm. Seriously, he had a sort of girlfriend. "Are we cool?" The Red and Blue Dino Thunder rangers shook his hand as a form of respect. They arrived at what looked like a trailer. Blake started tossing things in there. "Listen, what are you guys doing now? You wanna grab a bite?" There was a beeping sound, and he turned to his locker. He fished out his communicator. Hunter and Cam were contacting him. The Thunder and Wind Academy instructors knew something was wrong. Cam couldn't get a hold of his father, Shane, Dustin, or Tori. The Wind Ninja Academy was attacked… again. "Uh, I take that back. Looks like we're gonna have to reschedule."

Kira paused. "Is everything okay?" She was worried.

"Yeah, I hope so," Blake said. He looked at the others. "Listen, it was really nice meeting you. I'll see you guys later." He walked off.

Kira frowned. She turned to her teammates. "That was kinda weird."

Their bracelets went off and they looked at them. "Not so weird." Ethan noted.

"Let's go." said Conner. They quickly ran to his car.

**Xxxxx**

**Tommy's Command Center**

The Dino Thunder rangers met in the Command Center. They were briefed in on the situation. The former Wind Power Rangers have been turned evil and are terrorizing Downtown Reefside. For the former and current rangers, and Hayley, this felt too familiar to them.

On the computer screen, the Wind Ninjas were walking through the streets. People ran away from them.

"Evil power rangers?" Kira asked. "How is that even possible?"

Kim looked at her. "You did not just ask that." The Pink Ninjetti motioned to Tommy and Trent. "This one-" She pointed at Tommy. "Started it all, and Trent, well, he's been on our side for about a month or so."

"I feel dumb." Kira mumbled.

Conner hugged her. "It's okay, Babe, you just pulled a me, that's all."

Kim giggled at the couple.

Trent got them back on topic. "I thought we were the only ones left." He said.

"So did we." Haley added. "There's been an evil energy surge over the past twenty-four hours. We think the Abyss of Evil has been opened up."

There was silence, and then Kira looked at Tommy. "Dr. O, you said Lothor's back?"

"Unfortunately." Tommy replied. "But there's only one way to find out." Tommy was on his chair. Kim was on his lap. Kim nodded.

Conner straightened up. "Let's deal with these fakes." He was getting ready to morph.

"Trent, you stay here with us." Tommy advised. "This is just the kind of opportunity Mesogog would take advantage of."

Trent nodded. "Right."

The other three stepped back. "You guys ready?" Conner took up his leader tone.

"Ready." They answered. The Red, Blue, and Yellow rangers flicked their wrists.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up—Ha!" They morphed and got on their bikes and headed out.

Tommy, Kim, Hayley, and Trent watched over the monitors.

"Do you think they can handle them?" Kim asked from her spot.

"I do." Tommy answered. However, in the back of his mind, he had some doubt.

**Xxxxx**

**Downtown Reefside**

The three Ninja Rangers walked slowly through the street.

The Dino Thunder rangers advanced towards the Wind Ninja rangers. "That's far enough!" Conner shouted.

The Ninjas stopped. "You must be lost." Shane informed. "Cause I know we didn't invite you." Even though his voice was monotone, there was still coldness present.

"Maybe you forgot." Ethan mocked. "You're supposed to _beat_ the bad guys, not_ be_ the bad guys."

"Good, bad." Tori shrugged it off. "What's the difference? It's all about power."

"I guess we're gonna have to fight them." Conner informed. They took out their weapons.

The Wind Ninja rangers stood put. Kelzacks appeared and went to fight the Dino Thunder rangers. The Wind Ninja Ranges slowly walked towards them as well. After a few minutes, they joined the fight. Red, Baby Blue, and Yellow advanced towards the Dinos. Red vs. Red. Baby Blue vs. Yellow. Yellow vs. Blue.

Kira paused in her fight with Tori. "I don't want to hurt you!" The Yellow Dino Thunder ranger warned.

"Your mistake!" Tori, the Baby Blue Wind ranger, shot back. She took out her weapon and slashed it on Kira's chest. Kira flew back.

"KIRA!" Conner yelled He kept trying to fight off Shane, so he could get to his girlfriend. "I need you to back off!." Conner fought distractedly, but he tried to pick up the pace.

Shane bitterly laughed. They were locked in combat. "Don't worry about the Yellow ranger, after all is said and done, I'll take care of her." The Red Ninja ranger didn't care that he made Conner upset.

Conner saw red. He fought harder against Shane. For a while, Conner kept up, but Shane got a blow in, and Conner flew back, hitting a cart and landing on the ground with a grunt.

Shane laughed as he watched Conner try to get up. He got his sword ready as he advanced towards the Red Dino Thunder ranger.

Meanwhile, Dustin and Ethan were fighting on top of a car. Dustin avoided every swing. He struck at Ethan, and he flew back hitting Kira as she was trying to regain her balance.

Conner and Shane were fighting again. Conner was losing, and he was losing badly, after he saw Ethan go into Kira. There was too much on his mind, he didn't want to fail as leader, he wanted to stop these bad rangers, and he needed to get to Kira.

At that moment, Cam and Hunter were standing on a bridge intently watching the fight. They saw the Dino Thunder rangers were holding their own, but it was obvious the Wind Rangers got a power enhancement.

For Hunter, he realized what Shane, Tori, and Dustin had to go through while him and Blake were evil. Blake teleported beside them. Hunter smiled as they clasped hands. "Blake. Am I glad to see you!"

"I got here as fast as I could." Blake said. "What's up?"

"We've got trouble." Cam informed. "Big trouble." They all stepped up to the railing and watched as the rangers fought each other.

The Dino Thunder rangers were getting tired. "They're too strong," Conner said.

"We need to regroup." Ethan suggested. Kira nodded. They turned and ran off.

The Wind Ninja rangers laughed at them. "That's right." Shane taunted. "You'd better run!"

**Xxxxx**

**Back in the Command Center**

Kim watched as the rangers came in, defeated. She was in their shoes once. The Pink Ninjetti handed them some water bottles. They fought hard, and they deserved a break.

Hayley and Trent went to work at the café. That left Conner, Kira, Ethan, Kim and Tommy.

The rangers sat helmet-less on the steps. Their mentor was before them. "The important thing is, that you guys are okay." He gave a little pep talk. "And that we learned something."

"What it's like having our butts kicked?" Conner asked.

"No." Tommy replied. "That it's gonna take a lot more than what we have to defeat them."

"More?" Kira asked in disbelief. "Like what?"

"I don't know, Kira." He said. "That's what we need to figure out."

The Pink Ninjetti nodded. "Tommy's right. I've been in your shoes before. Trini, Jason, Zack, and Billy; we've all been in your shoes. When Tommy attacked us, it felt like we were up against an army. I know this is hard, but don't give up. There should be something out there to defeat them."

Tommy smiled at her in appreciation. Kim saluted him.

"How long did it take you to defeat, Dr. O?" Ethan asked.

"A week or two." Kim informed. The rangers groaned. "Hey, it happened, and we will find a way to defeat these rangers too. Come on, you should demorph and get rest."

The rangers did. All of them were heading upstairs, but Tommy stopped Conner. "Conner, can I talk to you?"

Conner nodded. "Babe." Kira stopped. He walked up to her and gave her a hug and a kiss. He was glad to see she wasn't hurt. She smiled and continued upstairs. Conner turned to Tommy. "What's up Dr. O?"

"Conner sit." He motioned for Hayley's desk chair.

The Red ranger was confused as to why he offered Hayley's chair. "That's Hayley's."

"Sit." Tommy ordered. Yes, he knew it was Hayley's.

"Dr. O, you know Hayley doesn't like anyone sitting on her chair. She acts like Goldilocks and examines it. She has a sixth sense for that." Conner informed.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Sit."

"Why can't I sit in your chair?" Conner whined.

The Black Dino Thunder ranger didn't want anyone sitting on that chair but him and Kim. There was a reason, they consummated on that chair. No one else needed to sit there. "Just sit down." Tommy barked the order.

Conner practically jumped into the chair. In the back of Conner's mind, he wondered how it really felt to be under Tommy's leadership. He bet half the members were too scared to defy him. "What do you want to talk about, Dr. O?"

"I watched the footage. You got sidetracked when you fought the other Red ranger." His mentor informed.

"Yeah because they are really strong." Conner defended himself.

Tommy shook his head. "No, you were getting distracted because of Kira." Conner didn't say anything. "I understand you two are now a couple, but you can't let that affect your ranger duties."

"Says the guy who went into Mesogog's lair trying to get Kim back without help." Conner muttered.

The Black ranger sighed. "Conner, I know what it feels like to have a girlfriend as a teammate, but Kira's a big girl. She can handle getting hurt. You don't have to watch after her 24/7, or be protective."

"How can you say that, when you do the same thing for Kim?" Conner rebutted.

"I'm not going to deny I do. However, I still know where to draw the line." Tommy replied. "Kim can kick ass all throughout Reefside, and I will always worry about her, but as a ranger, I know when to separate personal from business. I advise you to do the same."

Conner nodded. "You're right, Dr. O." The Red ranger noticed he's been a lot more overprotective of Kira. She's his girlfriend, and they've been together for about a month and a half, but Conner has never felt this way about anybody before. "I just don't want her to get hurt." He stood up.

"That comes with being a ranger." Tommy got up as well. Both men went upstairs to the kitchen. They went to see their girlfriends.

**Xxxxx**

**Island Fortress**

Mesogog and Elsa had watched the Ninja Rangers on the screen at their base. "Evil power rangers." Mesogog hissed. "The irony of that is almost, too good to be true."

"Where do they come from, my lord?" Elsa asked. Day by day, Elsa found herself falling for Mesogog. But she wasn't sure if she was falling for the creature, or the man behind the creature.

"An excellent question, Elsa." He noted as he watched the images on the screen. "Wait. Freeze that picture." She did. "Kelzacks."

"Who brought them to the party?" Elsa disgustingly inquired.

"Lothor." He stated.

"Lothor? He's a fool. A buffoon." She snapped as she went to her Lord's side.

"Yes." Mesogog agreed. "But one that could prove most useful. Find him, and bring him to me."

"Yes, my lord." She said, and she began to walk away.

"Reefside is about to get a whole lot more interesting." Mesogog was almost giddy inside.

**Xxxxx**

**Tommy's House**

The rangers were inside Tommy's kitchen. Kim decided to make them something small. She fried some French fries for them.

Conner sat at the dining table. "Why don't we just, use our dino zords and kick their ninja butts?" Now, that he had a talk with his mentor about his protectiveness of Kira; it was time to formulate a plan against the former rangers.

"Yeah, I'm with Conner on this one." Ethan agreed. He grabbed some French fries.

"Me too." Kira added from her spot next to Conner.

Tommy was standing by Kim. "Look, they're people who were once good. But something has happened to them. Until we figure that out, we defend ourselves, but we don't destroy them."

"I'm telling you, don't lose hope. Be smart about this." Kim turned off the deep fryer. "Here." She placed the rest of the fries on a plate for them. She knew they were down in spirits. "Why don't we all do something?"

"Like what?" Conner asked. For the first time, he didn't feel like eating. Kira and Ethan knew Conner must've been thinking hard if he lost his appetite.

Kira thought about it. "Maybe, we should go to the Cyberspace."

"You guys can go." Tommy said. Kim looked at him. "I'll stay here and monitor the city."

"Alright." Kim agreed. The former rangers got their stuff ready. Kim turned her attention to her boyfriend. "Tonight, we should have a nice, hot, bubble bath." She hugged him and buried her head into his chest. She could hear his heart thumping.

"You read my mind." He placed his chin on her head.

The teens were ready to go. "I'll see you later." Kim kissed her boyfriend goodbye and left with his students. They were off to Hayley's.

**Xxxxx**

For the most part, the town of Reefside was safe. The evil rangers hadn't attacked, and there was no sign of them. There was a reason as to why there was no sign of them. Lothor and the Wind Ninja rangers had teamed up with Mesogog and Elsa. Both had formulated a plan to get the Dino gems and the Falcon and Crane spirit.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Thunder Storm Part II…. This is my remake. _

**Xxxxx**

**Tommy's Command Center**

After Kim, Kira, Conner, and Ethan left, Tommy went back to the lair. Hayley was in there, she wanted to monitor the city again. She sat on her chair, and she started to move around in it.

"Has Conner sat in my chair?" Hayley questioned. Tommy looked at her. He had no clue how she knew that. Out of all the people, she picked Conner. Did Ethan's feel different or something? He just nodded. "It feels different." She kept typing, and thought about something. "You know there's something we haven't even considered." She mentioned.

"I'm way ahead of you." Tommy said as he paced. "Mesogog, right?" Hayley nodded. "If he's still up to his dirty tricks, he would use this opportunity to take Kim."

Since the 'Missing Bone' incident, Tommy has been concerned with Mesogog coming up with any other chance to kidnap his Crane. For the past month, Mesogog hasn't been concerned with taking Kim. That was a relief, but still all of them had to be alert. Sometimes, he wished Kim would've come back into his life after his time as a ranger. Memories entered his mind. Lord Zedd, Divatox, Rita Repulsa… all of them have captured Kim for one reason or another.

A certain memory always crept in his mind. The time Kim's life force was being extracted from her. To this day, Tommy has a fear of that happening again. He hated seeing her lying on that table. Seeing the pink ribbons coming from her body, he never told anyone, but he used to have nightmares about it. One of them involved him not making it to her on time. He pushed it to the back of his mind.

"I'm not going to let that happen." The Black Dino ranger said.

Hayley nodded. She already knew that. "Tommy, don't get ahead of yourself. We have no clue whether or not Mesogog knows about Lothor. Let's just pray he doesn't."

"You're right." Tommy said. He prayed that none of them would try to take Kim or any other ranger. He went to grab a box, and he passed it to Hayley. "We might need this."

Hayley nodded and got to work.

**Xxxxx**

**Downtown Reefside**

Blake, Cam and Hunter were walking through Downtown. They couldn't believe the destruction that had occurred. Rails, light poles, and glass littered the streets. Parts of buildings were blasted off and cars were damaged. The Green Samurai ranger suggested something. "Are you nuts?" Blake asked in disbelief.

The Crimson Thunder ranger agreed with his brother. "I take back everything I ever said about you being smart." Hunter said.

"Have you taken a look at what they've done?" Cam gestured before them. "We have to get to the Abyss, it's our only chance."

After all, their powers were stored in the Abyss of Evil. The Bradley brothers didn't like the idea of free falling into the Abyss trying to retrieve them, though. They knew it was crazy, and they had no clue what the hell they were going to encounter in there.

"You know what's inside that thing?" Hunter wondered. "This is a _suicide _mission!" He enunciated the 'suicide' part.

Cam stopped walking. He looked at Hunter and Blake. "Yes, I know what's in there." Were they trying to question his intelligence? "Our powers, and we have to get them back if we're gonna have any chance of helping the Dino Thunder rangers deal with Tori, Shane and Dustin."

Hunter warily nodded. He understood the reasons, but he still hated the fact of going. Hunter admired Cam's intelligence, so he had faith in him.

However, Blake wasn't so convinced. "No way!" He insisted. "No. There's, no possible way I'm going near that thing again."

"Then, I guess I need to show Tori that video." Hunter blackmailed. He knew that would do the trick.

Cam's eyebrows rose. "And, what video is that?" The curiosity got the best of him.

"You wouldn't!" Blake sneered.

"Oh, I would." Hunter threatened. He motioned for Cam to come near him. He whispered into the Green Samurai's ear. "In high school, we used to perform in plays. One play, the girl who was supposed to play Little Orphan Annie got sick. Blake had to step in. During the middle of the song, "Tomorrow", he did a twirl, and the red wig came off. The crowd gasped, they thought he really was a girl."

Cam stared at Blake wide-eyed. "Oh, I gotta see that."

Blake blushed. That couldn't be shown to Tori. "I'll drive." He muttered. Cam and Hunter nodded their head in satisfaction.

**Xxxxx**

**Abyss of Evil- Blue Bay Harbor**

It took a little over 30 minutes to get to the Abyss. Before they left, they rented some equipment. For Cam and Hunter, it would be weird going down there in their teaching gear, but it didn't matter. This was for the sake of the universe.

All three of them were already harnessed and ready to get down there. Blake kept fiddling with the rope "Uh, I just wanna say one last time." Blake nervously said. "I think this is a bad idea."

"You are not backing out now." Hunter said. He shook his head. "I'm telling you I can get the video."

"No video." Blake immediately stopped his brother.

They all took a deep breath. "Okay, let's go. And, uh, stick together. We split up and we're through." Cam stated. His friends nodded. Slowly and cautiously, they began to walk backwards. Inch by inch they lowered themselves into the abyss.

**Xxxxx**

**Island Fortress**

Earlier, Mesogog had sent his henchwoman, Elsa, to seek out Lothor. Even though, Mesogog disliked Elsa for her failed efforts of capturing the Dino Thunder gems, or bringing upon the demise of Dr. Tommy Oliver; he had deep feelings for her. In spite of everything, she was the only woman he could trust. This applied mostly to the man behind the mask. Mesogog just had a soft spot for Elsa, but his patience was wearing rather thin.

He felt Elsa's presence.

She walked in with Lothor. The brother of Sensei Kanoi Watanabe entered the room. He looked around. "Well, well, well." Lothor observed. "Love what you've done to the place! It's homey, in a high school science lab sorta way."

Elsa scoffed at him. Her lord shook his head as a way to tell her to be nice. She obeyed. "Lothor." Mesogog hissed. "Your reputation proceeds you."

"Well, don't believe everything you hear." Lothor retorted. "Although, there's no such thing as bad press right?"

"Right." Mesogog paused. He looked at the man before him. He gave him the once over. "I suppose you're wondering, why I called you here."

"Let me guess," Lothor said flatly. "does it have twelve legs and come in assorted colors?"

Mesogog rolled his eyes. "There's only five colors this time." He referenced, Dr. Oliver, Conner, Kira, Ethan, and his son, Trent. "However, there is a certain Ninjetti in the mix."

"Ninjetti?" Lothor echoed. Mesogog nodded. "Which of the Ninjetti?" He knew Ninjetti powers were strong, and some of the most powerful ones out there. He hoped it was the Falcon or the Crane, if it was both, then that would be great. Lothor needed those powers.

"Well, it seems that the Black Dino Thunder ranger is a Falcon." Mesogog slithered.

Lothor crossed his fingers and arms. "Please say there's a Crane, please say Crane." He was practically jumping up and down in anticipation.

Elsa looked at Lothor in disgust. "Pansy bitch." She mumbled.

"The Black Dino Thunder rangers' mate is a…" Mesogog stalled to see how much Lothor would beg.

"Ohjust say it!" The anticipation was killing Lothor.

"Crane." Mesogog finally finished. Lothor was ecstatic. Elsa looked at Mesogog. It was a 'this-is–the-guy-you-want-to-partner-with' type of look. Mesogog gave her a look. She backed down.

"We need to get their powers." Lothor said.

Mesogog began to stand. "Well." He walked towards Lothor. "I've called you here, in hopes of an alliance of sorts."

"I see. I'm listening." Lothor faced Mesogog.

"I have a plan, but it would require use… of your evil power rangers." Mesogog stipulated.

"Ah, you've heard of those, have you?" Lothor was pleased with his work. "They're all the rage."

Elsa hated Lothor's smart mouth. "They're all the rage." She mimicked in a sarcastic tone. Mesogog glared at her.

"I believe there's a way we can help one another. That is, if you're willing to work together as a team." He began to walk around Lothor. Lothor could feel his breath on him. "We can get the strongest, Ninjetti spirits…" Lothor like the sound of that. "I can get the Dino gems." Lothor nodded. "I can kill you." Mesogog whispered. Elsa heard. "And we can rid the planet of the rangers once and for all.

Lothor evilly cackled. It went on for a minute. Mesogog nodded. He was about to speak, but Lothor kept cackling. Elsa looked at the clock on the wall. One minute turned into 3 then 5.

"Shut up!" Elsa sneered.

"Yes, I believe that will work." Lothor cleared his throat. He ordered his evil rangers to summon Kelzacks and get Kim, first.

Mesogog ordered Tyrannodrones to help the Kelzacks.

**Xxxxx**

**Back to the Abyss of Evil**

Two Thunder rangers and a Green Samurai descended into the Abyss. They landed on a rock ledge. As they took in their surroundings, they began to unhook the ropes and unbuckle their helmets.

"Man, it stinks down here." Blake contorted his face into a disgusted expression.

Hunter made a similar face. "Smells like 10 skunks took a bath in here." He took off the helmet, and he started to straighten his hair.

"Let's find our powers and get the fuck out of here." Cam brought their attention to the task at hand. Even though he was nervous, he knew to get the powers and get the fuck out of there.

Hunter stepped forward and pointed to a familiar, glowing, green ball. It was floating in the air. "Over there."

"The Samurai Amulet." Cam excitedly smiled. Maybe it would be easier than they thought. He couldn't wait to get it.

"I can't believe there's no one guarding it." Hunter jinxed.

Just then a group of assorted Kelzacks and monsters appeared. Immediately, the rangers got into a fighting stance.

Blake shot his brother a look. "You had to say it, right?"

His brother smiled small.

"Welcome to my home, Power Rangers. Attack!" The monster in front said, crossing his two swords and then he prodded them forward.

Karate yells were exchanged. Cam, Hunter, and Blake charged at the Kelzacks and monsters. They began to fight.

**Xxxxx**

**Hayley's Cyberspace**

Ethan was at the computers watching the final battle of the Wind Ninja rangers. "It said here the ninja rangers defeated like a hundred space mutants at one time." He watched with wide eyes.

"After fighting them, I believe it." Kira nodded. She was sitting on Conner's lap. She was resting her head on his shoulders.

"Oh come on, they weren't that tough. I'd fight 'em, right here, right now." Conner said. He held Kira against him.

Kim giggled. "Don't make promises you can't keep." She shook her head.

The door flew open, the three Wind Ninjas walked in. The occupants of the café ran out. They were scared of the rangers.

Tori, Dustin and Shane stopped in front of the Dino Thunder rangers. A stare down ensued. Shane stepped forward and used his hands to shoot a blast of air at the Dino Thunder rangers and Kim. They tumbled over while the tables flew, and so did the papers.

As Kim started to get up, she looked around at the mess. "Oh, you are so totally cleaning Hayley's café at after that one, pal."

"Aw, she's so cute!" Dustin observed Kim. "You are so, like tiny." Kim scoffed at him. Even as an evil ranger, Dustin's surfer attitude shined. "Can I like take her home?"

Shane and Tori looked at him funny. What the hell was he talking about?

"I don't know what you are trying to say." Ethan began. "But don't let our science teacher slash mentor slash Black Dino Thunder ranger slash Mr. Greatest Ranger slash doctor of paleontology slash Falcon Ninjetti slash 7th degree black belt slash used to be leader of like 4 to kind of 5 power ranger teams hear that." Ethan ran out of breath. "Did I miss anything?"

Kim thought about it. "No, you pretty much got it."

"How about boyfriend to Kim?" Kira suggested.

"Then, I guess you can count ex-boyfriend to Kat Hilliard." Kim added.

Conner thought about it. "His colors."

"Ooo, that's a good one." Kim praised.

"Slash former Green slash former White slash former Red, twice. One for Zeo and the other for Turbo." Ethan added. "Don't say that in front of him."

"Anything else?" Kira asked.

Shane was getting frustrated. "Enough!" He hurled wind towards Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Kim. Again, they fell forward.

"Ooof." All of them exclaimed.

Conner began to get up. He looked at the three. "Can I get you anything?" He nonchalantly questioned. "A donut, maybe, or a muffin?"

"I try to stay away from sugar." Shane flatly said. "Makes me hyper."

"I'd hate to see him when he gets hyper." Ethan noted as he helped Kim get up. Conner helped Kira.

"Get up!" Tori demanded.

Kim scoffed. "Didn't you see we are getting up!" She glared her eyes at Tori. Flickers of pink could be seen in her eyes.

Dustin saw it. "Dude, she's so cute. She reminds me of a Pokemon." His teammates looked at him. "You know, pocket monster? Pikachu? Bulbasaur? Charazard?" He put his arms in the air. "You gotta know what I'm like talking about."

Ethan was going to speak up, but Kira stopped him.

"We have some unfinished business to attend to." Tori intervened, she was rather annoyed with Dustin at the point. He needed to shut up about Pokemon and Kim.

The Dino Thunder rangers stepped forward. Conner stood toe to toe with Shane, while Kira was glaring at Dustin, and Ethan stood up to Tori. Literally, she was taller than him.

"Dude, tell your Yellow to stop talking about Kim." Conner ordered. "Yes, we know she's cute, but she's taken."

Kim rolled her eyes. She was right there, but before she could say anything, Shane spoke up. "Dustin, don't talk about Kim." He looked at Kira. "Talk about Mr. T-rex's girlfriend instead." The Red Ninja ranger smirked.

"Don't talk about Kira." Ethan backed up Conner. He saw Conner's body grow tense as he heard Kira's name come out of Shane's mouth.

Kira slapped Conner. "Would you two focus here?" She could handle herself.

Out of the blue, Tyrannodrones and Kelzacks appeared right next to Kim. Kim began to fight them off. "What the hell are these things?" She talked about the Kelzacks. She kept fighting. Kim couldn't summon her Ninja Ranger Powers. They foot soldiers immediately grabbed for her.

The Dino Thunder rangers heard the commotion, and they looked behind them. They saw Kim and dozens of foot soldiers. They were about to spring into action, but The Wind Ninja rangers attacked them. For Ethan, when he saw the two different foot soldiers, he put two and two together; the evil guys have teamed up. _**Great**_. The battle was getting more and more intense. Hayley was really going to be mad about the mess. Kim was beginning to get overpowered by the foot soldiers, in a flash of light, they were gone.

The Wind Ninja rangers began to back away. Once they backed away, Conner, Kira, and Ethan looked around the room. Kim was _gone_. "Dr. O isn't going to like this." Kira said.

"No shit Sherlock." Ethan muttered.

Shane laughed evilly. "Tori, Dustin, let's morph." The Yellow and Blue nodded. They were about to do the motions, but Conner interrupted.

"We're not gonna fight you here." Conner said. Too much was going through his mind, they needed to regroup and tell Dr. O.

"Well then we're just gonna have to destroy you," Shane coldly stated.

"We'll meet wherever you want." Conner hissed in a threatening voice. "But you come alone."

"What bout Kim?" Kira asked.

Dustin smirked. "Don't worry, she's in good hands."

Ethan wanted to lunge at Dustin. Kira and Conner held him back.

"Why should we agree to that?" Shane asked.

"It's called honor." Kira said as she got Ethan to stop thrashing around. "I thought you ninjas knew all about that. Besides, she's a Ninja too." She referenced Kim.

Dustin glared at Kira, and he had a smirk on his face. Ethan glared at all three of them.

Shane took a slight breath. "Fine, under the harbor bridge, in one hour. The six of us. No one else."

"What about Kim?" Conner asked. The Wind Ninja shrugged. Conner didn't have time to bullshit. "We'll be there."

Without another word, the ninjas streaked out. "Ninja streak? Aw, how cool is that?" Ethan got sidetracked for a little bit.

And Conner gave him an evil look. "Now, what?"

"I'd say we tell Dr. O through the communicators that Kim was taken." Kira recommended. She knew Dr. O would go ape shit after finding out Kim was taken… again. She didn't want to face him.

"I second that." Conner placed a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. "Good luck."

She looked at him. "Oh no, not me."

"Then, who?" Conner asked.

"You." Kira and Ethan chorused as they pointed at him.

Conner groaned. He understood. He is the leader of the team. The Red ranger cursed under his breath three times. After that, he closed his eyes. He pressed the button. "Dr. O." He slowly said.

"_Yeah, Conner? Did the evil rangers make an appearance again?"_

"Yeah." Conner answered. He began to feel hot under his collar.

"_So, what happened?"_

Kira and Ethan were holding their breath. Conner was about to spill the beans.

"Um." Conner started to stutter. "Um… K-k-k…." Conner whistled a bit. "K-Kim was taken! And we don't know if it was by Mesogog or Lothor because there were both Tyrannodrones and Kelzacks." He finally blurted out. He immediately closed the transmission.

"You idiot. Why would you do that?" Kira sneered at Conner. Great, her boyfriend probably made things worse.

_All of their communicators went off. The teens closed their eyes and answered it. "What the fuck happened? How the hell did she get taken? Tyrannodrones and Kelzacks?" More expletives were shouted._

The rangers listened to his outburst. Dr. O said some things that would make a sailor blush. After five minutes, Conner decided to speak.

"So, we're in trouble?" He asked.

"_Me and Trent will look for her." Tommy said. He ended the link._

"Well, that went well." Ethan said as he rung out his ears. "What now?"

The rangers looked around. They decided to pick up a bit before their battle with the Wind Rangers.

**Xxxxx**

**Abyss of Evil**

The former rangers were still fighting. Cam almost grabbed the Samurai amulet, but one of the monsters struck the ground with his sword and electricity began to shoot everywhere. The ground started shaking. Cam's aim was affected.

Meanwhile, Hunter fell hard on a stone. Blake flew over the edge of the depths of the Abyss.

"Blake!" Hunter shouted. He got up jumped into the Abyss. He grabbed Blake's arm, and barely caught the edge of the stones himself. "Gotcha!" Now, both Bradley brothers were hanging off the cliff.

Cam appeared over the side and grabbed Hunter's arm as he began to slip down. "Hang on!" Cam screamed.

"I'm trying, but I'm losing my grip!" Blake was struggling to hold on to his brother's hand.

One of the monsters stepped up. "Now it's your turn to feel what it's like to live at the bottom of the abyss! Bye, rangers." He elevated his sword and slammed it to the ground. He disappeared.

Cam used both of his hands to get a better grip on Hunter's arm with both hands. All three of them were beginning to slide down. Cam tried to steady his foot somewhere.

"I can't believe I'm gonna miss my race tomorrow!" Blake selfishly said, while he looked up at Hunter and Cam.

Hunter looked down at him. "Did you seriously just say that?"

"I-I can't hold on!" Cam gasped. His hands slipped further, and the brothers were about to fall, but a hand grasped Hunter's arm.

"Sensei!" Hunter shouted with relief.

"Dad!" Cam yelled. Together, the Watanabe Men combined their strength, and pulled Hunter up. Blake held on to his brother, tightly.

"Thank God!" Blake began to kiss the ground. He spit out the debris that accumulated around his lips.

"Hurry, there isn't much time." Sensei ordered. "We need to get to Dr. Oliver, and we need to find the Crane."

"Crane?" The three of them yelled.

Sensei nodded. "Find the morphers, hurry, I'll explain on the way."

The Navy, Crimson, and Green rangers got to work.

**Xxxxx**

**Harbor Bridge**

The three Dino Thunder rangers waited under the harbor bridge. Dr. O, Trent, and Hayley were at the Command Center working hard. They were tracking Kim's power signature.

Conner looked at his teammates. "So if they use special powers, we use special powers. If they morph, we morph. Sound good?"

"Does to me," Kira said. Suddenly, a gust of wind came their way. They flew back and fell to the ground. The Wind Thunder rangers approached them; and stopped in front of the Dino Thunder rangers. "Man, do they have to keep doing that?" Kira started to stand up.

"Fools." Shane said. "You actually showed up."

The Dino Thunder team got into a fighting stance, and Wind Ninjas did the same before running at them. All six rangers started to furiously fight. Conner took on Shane, and Ethan went against Dustin, while Kira fought Tori. During the hand to hand combat, all six rangers utilized their own special power. Shane used wind attacks, and Dustin emulated Earth's surroundings against Ethan, and Tori used water. Conner used his super speed, Kira applied her Ptera scream, and finally Ethan used his Dino skin against Dustin. For the most part, the Dino Thunder rangers were holding their own.

The fight continued until they all landed where they started. They faced each other once more. "This is boring," Tori panted.

"Shall we?" Shane asked.

"Oh yeah!" Dustin said.

They raised their morphers and were about to morph. Conner, Kira, and Ethan began to raise their morphers as well.

Blake interrupted. "No, wait!" He said. Him, Hunter, and Cam jumped over a small fence and approached the six people.

A light bulb went off in Kira's head. "Wait a minute, Blake?" She watched as he sided with the Wind Ninja rangers. "That's how I know you, you're a power ranger."

"Good. Cause we can use all the help we can get." Ethan was thankful.

"Yeah." Conner agreed.

"We're not here to help you guys out." Blake informed. He hoped his new friends weren't going to ask any questions. Tori and Blake kissed each other. Tori smirked at the rangers before them. The Dino Thunder rangers gasped. "We stick with our own kind."

"Dude, you're dating Terminator-Chick?" Conner questioned in disbelief.

Tori shot a cup full of water at Conner. Conner shut up after that.

The Crimson ranger laughed, but got serious. "Lothor's shown us the error of our ways." Hunter said.

Cam folded his arms. "Whoever doesn't follow us, we'll destroy." The Dino Thunder rangers gulped. The Wind and Thunder rangers smirked. All of them were about to morph. "Wait." Cam held up his hands, and then turned to his friends. "First, you have to take these." He held out their real power disks. "A little power boost, direct from the Abyss of Evil."

"But we already have our powers." Tori stated as she rested in Blake's arms.

"Not these ones." Hunter hoped they would comply.

Shane glared at Cam suspiciously. "You'd better be right about this."

"Believe me, you won't be sorry." Cam handed their disks.

They replaced the disks in their morpher. Hunter, Blake, and Cam watched them intently. The Wind Ninja rangers raised their morphers. They activated them, and bursts of energy shot from the morpher. The impact sent them flying back. The three of them hit the ground hard, and Cam, Hunter, and Blake immediately helped them up. The Dino Thunder rangers watched in confusion.

"Dude, what happened?" Dustin asked. Hunter helped him to get up. "My bell is seriously rung." He shook his head a bit.

Blake helped his sort of girlfriend up. "How did we get here? The last thing I remember . . ." Tori's voice trailed off.

"Lothor. He's back." Blake updated them.

Shane shook his head and body. "Yeah, we know. Sensei told us."

"That wasn't Sensei." Hunter said.

"No, dude, I know Sensei when I see him." Dustin disregarded Hunter's comment.

Blake shook his head. "No, it was Lothor." Sometimes, he wondered if Dustin was really a blonde.

Dustin thought about it. "Okay, unless it was Lothor dressed as Sensei." Dustin concluded.

"No shit Sherlock." Shane, Blake, Hunter, Tori, and Cam replied at the same time.

"Okay, this is all highly amusing, but, does someone wanna tell me what's going on?" Conner approached them. Kira and Ethan followed.

"Well, it's a long story." Hunter commented.

"It's not." Cam said.

"It is." Hunter retorted.

"No." Cam rebutted.

"Is too." Hunter said back to him.

"Not." Cam kept going.

Tori looked at Cam and Hunter. She smiled at the flirting they did.

"What about Kim?" Kira asked all of the rangers. "I mean, Dr. O, Trent, and Hayley must've found her by now."

"Let's get back to the lab." Conner said. All of them nodded.

**Xxxxx**

**Tommy's Command Center**

The former and current Power Rangers arrived at the Command Center. They walked inside. The Wind Ninja rangers took in their surroundings.

"Sensei!" Tori exclaimed.

Cam walked up to his dad. "Father."

"Hello, rangers." Sensei smiled at them.

Hayley and Tommy were facing the computers. Trent was already sitting down. The rangers sat with Trent.

"What are we going to do about Kim?" Conner questioned. He felt bad about her getting taken. Plus, he was kind of curious as to why Dr. O would be in the lab. Shouldn't he be out searching for his girlfriend? Trent smiled at his question.

"Took you long enough." Kim walked down the stairs to the lab. Dustin, Shane, and Blake stared at Kim. They thought she was really hot. The three of them kept staring at her.

"But how?" Conner began.

Kira nodded. "And when?"

"I thought you were still gone." Ethan said.

The three Dino Thunder rangers were confused as to how Kim was back in the Dino Thunder lair.

"Yeah, because if you needed to be saved, I could of totally, like helped them." Dustin volunteered.

Shane agreed. "I mean, yeah, I'm a Red."

"Hey, Navy is a good color too." Blake interjected. Tori smacked his arm. "OW!"

"Hey, your girl does that too?" Conner asked Blake. Blake nodded. "Hurts, huh?"

Kira glared at him. "Anyways, how did you get back here, Kim?"

"Well, I thought Putties were idiots, but I think Kelzacks and Tyrannodrones take the cake." Kim summed it up. They looked at her confused. She began to tell them her story.

**(Flashback)**

_After she was taken, Kim arrived in a Cave. The Kelzacks and Tyrannodrones were talking amongst themselves. At first, she was going to attack. But, one of the rules as a ranger was 'Don't escalate a fight, unless forced to do so.' She watched the foot soldiers. They looked harmless. Then they left. She thought it was weird, but she didn't question it. She looked around. Why would she be in a cave? Last time she checked, Mesogog had an island fortress. _

_She saw a man with a horrible face mask, heavily lined eyes, and big lips. He was dressed in a funky outfit. It was totally creepy. "Someone needs a fashion lesson." Kim mumbled. He was asleep._

_Two women tiptoed back into the cave. They had on big headdresses and tight clothes. One had pink hair while the other had black hair. They looked alike, so Kim thought they could be sisters._

"_Did our Uncle capture, you?" Kapri whispered. She figured her uncle must be on a kidnapping trip. Her and Marah had just helped Sensei escape. _

_Kim nodded, but she wasn't sure because Tyrranodrones were with the other foot soldiers._

_Marah looked at her. "What's your skin care routine? Cause your skin is like fab-o-lous."_

"_Sis, come on, we need to get her out of here." Kapri knew they needed to get her out ASAP. _

"_R-right!" Marah yelled. _

_Lothor began to sit up. Kapri, Marah, and Kim freaked out. Immediately, Lothor fell back asleep. His snores were getting louder._

"_Shut up." Kapri hissed. She grabbed Kim's arm and led her out. "Listen, my Uncle may be a jerk for capturing you, but really he's a big softie underneath." _

_Kim didn't believe her. _

_Marah followed them. "Alright, Sensei or our cousin, Cam, or any of the other rangers should get you." She knew it was the job of Power Rangers to save the innocent._

_Kim smiled at the ladies. "I'm sure my boyfriend knows to come and get me." She heard the falcon's call. Someone on an ATV headed towards the cave. "Right on time."_

"_Ugh, I'm like jealous." Kapri looked at the figure getting off his ATV. It was the older woman's Knight in Shining Armor. Tommy demorphed. "Okay, I'm like really, really jealous."_

_Marah came over to Tommy. "Hi, I'm Marah."_

_Kapri bumped her out the way. "I'm Kapri." She batted her eyelashes at him._

_Tommy looked harder. "Do you have a cousin?" He asked Marah. Marah shook her head. Kapri kept batting her eyelashes at Tommy. "Is there something in your eye?" Kapri scoffed and walked back to her sister. He ignored them and walked up to Kim. "Beautiful, are you okay?" He examined her. _

"_Yeah, I didn't even stay in there for long." She giggled. _

"_Ready?" Tommy asked. Kim nodded. He turned his attention to Marah and Kapri. "I'm sure you can handle things here." The two former henchwomen nodded. They wiped the drool from their faces. "Well, we'll see you later." He got on his ATV. Kim sat behind him. They drove off towards his Command Center."_

**(End Flashback)**

The Wind Ninja rangers smiled. Marah and Kapri weren't as dumb as they thought.

"Wait, so they didn't send you to Mesogog?" Kira asked.

Kim shrugged. "Guess not. I was confused as to why they sent me to the cave."

Hayley did the calculations on the computer. "The cave is closer than the fortress. Guess they didn't want to travel far." She informed. Everyone nodded. The technical advisor started to giggle. She brought up some footage. "This was taken 20 minutes after they dropped you off, Kim."

The Tyrannadrones and Kelzacks were eating pizza and playing cards. They were in the woods.

"They can eat?" Shane asked about the Kelzacks. He didn't know they could because they didn't have a mouth.

After a few more minutes of watching the footage, Conner spoke up. "It's a good thing you guys showed up when you did." He said this to Cam, Hunter, and Blake.

Shane smirked a little. "Good thing for you guys." They all laughed.

"Whatever dude." Conner rolled his eyes. Sensei smiled at the exchanges between them.

"Nah, I'm just playing. You guys fight like rock-stars." Shane complimented.

"I, for one, will take that as a compliment," Kira said. Dustin and Ethan bumped fists. Cam smiled at all of them.

"We're glad you're here." Tommy got serious. "But now it's time to get down to business. We're really lucky for the mistake that the foot soldiers made." He grabbed for Kim and held her tightly against him. Tommy kissed the top of her head.

"So, two, are really together?" Dustin stupidly questioned. Tommy looked at Dustin and nodded. Kim was confused by the question. It was really obvious they were together. "Damn it." The Yellow Wind Ninja ranger shook his head.

"Like you ever had a chance." Tori teased.

"I so would've had a chance." Dustin waved her comment away.

Hunter shook his head. "No, you wouldn't have." He looked between Tommy and Dustin. Tommy was more handsome, hands down.

Conner nodded. "Besides, Dude, you can't get a chick by calling her a Pokemon."

Cam, Hunter, Blake, Hayley, Trent and, even, Sensei looked at him incredulously. Kira, Tori, Shane, and Ethan started to snicker.

Kim giggled at the playful banter being tossed around.

"You called my girlfriend a what?" Tommy's eyes flashed green at Dustin.

The former, male rangers gulped. Dustin almost pissed in his pants.

"What, I was, uh, like, trying…. To um. Say…" Dustin looked at Conner. "Help me."

Conner shook his head.

Kim placed a hand on his chest. The doctor of paleontology nodded. Tommy changed the subject. "Let's get back to the more important matters." Dustin blew out a breath of relief.

"Tommy is right. We have a serious problem on our hands." Sensei stood up, and went to stand next to Tommy and Kim.

"And it's gonna take all of us to defeat them." Tommy said.

Kim looked up at him. "All of us?" She referenced the Wind Ninja, Thunder, and Dino Thunder rangers. She knew Sensei would most likely help Hayley behind the scenes. Was she going to help too?

"Hayley, get the box." Tommy ordered.

Hayley grabbed the box, and she gave it to Tommy. Tommy opened it, and he showed his Beautiful. "Here."

Kim took out the morpher. She gasped. "Tommy, I thought these were destroyed." She held up the morpher. It had her Crane power coin.

"We figured out a way to connect it back to the morphing grid." Hayley said. "However, it's only good for one morph."

"Ready for one more fight, Beautiful?" Tommy looked down at her.

"I'm ready." Kim smiled at her boyfriend.

**Xxxxx**

**Island Fortress**

Mesogog was busy blasting Tyrannodrones and Kelzacks. "You were supposed to bring the Crane in here, not the cave."

Elsa placed a hand on her Master. Mesogog calmed down. She looked at Lothor. "You were asleep." She snarled at him and she shook her head. "This could've been prevented."

One of the monsters came in and bowed. "Sir, the troops are assembled and ready for battle."

"Elsa calm down." Mesogog instructed. "Let's see if he can make it up."

"Let's see if he can make it up." Lothor mocked. Mesogog hissed. "Let's get this show on the road. We have a world to rule, and the clock's a-ticking." He walked away. "So, I fell asleep, big fucking whoop." He walked out.

Mesogog and Elsa followed, but she stopped. "Master, I know it's not my place. But do you really think it's wise to trust them? I mean their leader if a fucking idiot, buffoon, lousy, no good, downright-"

Mesogog interrupted her. He looked down at his general. "Of course it's not. That's why I don't. Lothor, is a pawn, nothing more." He placed his hands on Elsa's arms. She felt a jolt run up both of her arms. "When I'm done, he will be a mere footnote in our Dino-restructuring, of earth." Elsa smiled and nodded. He held up his arm for her, and she linked hers with his, and they walked off arm-in-arm.

**Xxxxx**

**Tommy's Command Center**

The computers in the lab started to beep erratically. It brought up the quarry, and there were monsters and foot soldiers in a line. Haley came over to where Ethan and Cam stood. The rest of the rangers stood behind them. "We've got company." Ethan observed.

"It's time, to show them what teamwork is really all about." Tommy said. Hunter nodded behind him.

"They're at the quarry." Hayley informed.

The rangers were getting ready.

Kim and Tommy stood off to the side.

"Are you ready?" Tommy questioned.

"Of course, Handsome. I can't wait to get back in uniform." She happily answered.

"Let's go." Conner gathered everyone up. They started to leave.

"I love you." Kim declared.

Tommy smiled. "I love you more." He held out his hand for hers. She took it, and they started to run out.

**Xxxxx**

**Quarry**

The various creatures were moving up and down. They were ready for the fight. Elsa walked up to them. "Get ready." She said. The rangers all ran up together. They stood above their opponents high on a cliff. "It is time." A general said beside Elsa. Elsa had her game face on. She wasn't going to mess up this time.

All of the rangers looked down at the monsters and foot soldiers. "Let's be careful, but let's get it done." Tommy warned all of the rangers. They nodded.

"Are you guys ready?" Conner shouted

"Ready." They all responded. The Dino Thunder, Wind Ninja, Thunder Storm rangers, and a Green Samurai ranger raised their morphers. Kim had her hands behind her back. Tommy smiled at her. And they each called on their powers.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" The Dino rangers yelled.

"White Ranger, Dino Power!" Trent shouted.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" The Wind Ninja rangers screamed.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!" Blake and Hunter summoned.

"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!" Cam yelled.

"It's Morphing Time!" Kim cried out. "Pink Ranger Power!"

"Tyranno!" Conner posed.

"Tricera!" Ethan did his movements.

"Ptera!" Kira motioned.

"Bracchio!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Drago!" Trent yelled.

"Dino Thunder!"

"Power of Air!" Shane cried.

"Power of Water!" Tori posed.

"Power of Earth!" Dustin screamed.

"Crimson Thunder!" Hunter yelled.

"Navy Thunder!" Blake shouted.

"Samurai Power!" Cam screamed.

"Ninja Storm!"

"I am agile and graceful… The Crane!" Kim motioned. "Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger!"

All of the rangers jumped off the rocks. "Ranger Power!" Colorful explosions went off in the background.

Elsa removed her sword from its holder. She was ready. "Attack!" She advanced. The monsters, Kelzacks, and Tyrannodrones followed after her. The rangers ran towards them as well.

The Red, Blue, and Yellow Dino Thunder rangers and Wind Ninjas rangers got on their vehicles. They went towards the crowd of evil. Trent and Tommy summoned for their ATVs.

Shane and Conner used the blasters on their vehicles and attacked two monsters.

Elsa shot energy beams at Kira and Tori. Kira and Tori weren't deterred. They shot out at monsters and Elsa. Dustin and Ethan used the blasters on their bikes and shot at a few monsters, as well.

On foot, Cam and Hunter took out their weapons and went to take on a monster of their own. They are locked in combat. This was the monster that left them in the Abyss of Evil.

Tommy was maneuvering the ATV while Kim sat behind him. She got out her power bow and started shooting at the foot soldiers while Tommy began initializing his blasters at any monster that came their way.

Together, Trent and Cam fought a bunch of monsters. Cam was behind Trent and shot at the Kelzacks and Tyrannodrones.

The Red rangers got off their bikes, and pursued the same monsters. "Super Dino Mode!" Conner yelled. He got out his staff, and they teamed up to take on bad guys. Their movements were in sync.

Meanwhile, Tori and Kira were back flipping away from Elsa. The henchwoman used her sword to try and hit them. However, they were too fast. Elsa shot out another energy burst, and it caught the ladies off guard. Tori fell on the ground, but Kira didn't let it affect her. "Super Dino Mode!" The Yellow ranger yelled. Kira kicked herself off a wall. She was flying back towards Elsa. "Jump on!" She yelled for Tori. Tori obliged. This time, Elsa's fire power didn't hit them. Tori and Kira used their own fire power and shot it at Elsa. The impact made Elsa jump in the air. She fell to the floor.

Blake and Hunter were still fighting their monster. Tommy and Kim made their way over. They helped the brothers fight. "Go help Cam and Trent." Tommy ordered the Crimson and Navy rangers. They nodded and left.

Kim fought against the monster. "Ready?" She shouted.

Tommy nodded. "Brachio Energy Orb." He did the motions, and once it was charged, he handed it to Kim.

She summoned her power bow. The Crane ranger combined the weapons. "Brachio Power Bow!" The staff shot towards the monster. The thing never had a chance. Immediately, it blew up. "Gotta love it!" Tommy and Kim clasped hands.

Cam's body flew through the air. Hunter ran towards Cam. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Cam got up. He nodded. "Super Samurai Mode!" He yelled.

"Super Dino Mode!" Trent screamed. He was smiling behind his helmet.

Hunter and Blake were ready to fight some more. All four of them charged towards the foot soldiers. They leapt forward and struck them with their weapons. All of them blew up.

Shane and Conner were taking on two pretty tough monsters. Once Shane fell to the ground, Conner knew it was time to bring out the heavy machinery.

"Triassic Triumph!" Conner summoned. He went to attack.

From the ground, Shane knew he needed to get his Battilizer out. Both of the leaders called upon them. With the heavier guns, they both used the major fire power against the monsters. Now, they were defeated.

With all the monsters and foot soldiers defeated, Hayley and Sensei blew out a sigh of relief. Elsa quickly left through an invisaportal.

**Xxxxx**

**Island Fortress**

Mesogog, Lothor, Marah and Kapri had been watching the battle from start to finish. Mesogog slammed down the screen they were watching and hissed in anger. "Your plot, has failed."

Marah and Kapri cowered at the voice of Mesogog.

"You two." Lothor snapped at his nieces. "Get down there and, do some of that ninja stuff you're always bragging about."

Marah and Kapri did say they learned some stuff, but the girls were still amateurs. Besides, they were pretending so they didn't need to go in the bottle with all the other ninja students.

"Gladly!" Kapri yelled.

Marah smiled. "Yeah!" Both of them ran off.

**Xxxxx**

**Quarry**

The ranger teams gathered in the middle of the quarry.

"Nice moves, you guys." Conner complimented. He was proud of his team and theirs.

"Back at you, bro." Shane nodded.

"How was it being back in uniform, Kim?" Tori asked.

Kim smiled behind her helmet. "Totally, amazing." She heard a noise. "Do you guys hear that?"

An invisaportal opened up. Marah and Kapri landed on her asses. They quickly ran over to the rangers. "Guys!" Kapri called. "Hey Cousin!" She saw Cam coming forward.

"What are you doing here?" Cam asked.

"Is that any way to greet family?" Kapri frowned at him.

"Yeah, especially when we brought you a present." She held up a container. She opened what looked like a genie bottle. A cloud emerged and it flew to the side. All of the captured ninja rangers appeared.

Back in the command center, Haley and Sensei blew out a sigh of relief… once more. Sensei was happy to see his students. He grabbed her hand. "Thank you, we owe you a debt that we will never be able to repay." He genuinely said.

Hayley smiled. "Aw, it was our pleasure."

In the meantime, back at the quarry, Marah and Kapri looked at each other. They tore off their evil alien costumes. Once again, they were in their Ninja school uniforms. They were very pleased with themselves.

Conner, Kira, and Ethan looked at Marah. "Is that Cassidy?" Kira incredulously asked.

"No." Ethan said. They looked at him. "That girl is way hotter."

Conner and Kira shook their heads.

The rangers ran towards the students. "Hey, everybody okay?" The Red Wind Ninja ranger asked.

Cam stayed with his two cousins. Marah placed an arm on his shoulder. "You didn't think we really went bad, did you? We were just, pretending."

"Again?" Cam asked. He crossed his arms.

"Yeah, well we're slow learners." Kapri placed arm on his shoulder. They all laughed.

**Xxxxx**

**Island Fortress**

"I knew I should never have trusted those two!" Lothor shouted as they watch on the screen.

"And I knew I shouldn't have trusted you." Mesogog hissed. "I could've had the Crane Ninjetti, I could've had the Dino gems, but no, you incompetent fool." They faced each other. "Looks like this planet has one too many evil villains. And I have no intention of leaving."

They stared for a moment, and then both backed off. Quickly, they turned back to each other. Mesogog hissed. Lothor shot energy from his hands, and Mesogog did the same. Punches and kicks were thrown at each other. Lothor threw Mesogog into some equipment. The Dino Thunder rangers' enemy quickly shook it off. He advanced towards Lothor. For a minute or two, they kept fighting. Glasses and tables were broken in main room of the fortress.

Mesogog pinned Lothor against the wall firmly. "Say goodbye, Lothor, and this time—mean it." He shot a ray from his head at Lothor. The power engulfed Lothor causing him to shrink. His tiny body was transferred into a secure container. Mesogog made his way to the table."Very collectable." He said as he picked it up. "What a wonderful present for Elsa, she hated this guy."

The doors opened. He saw a defeated Elsa, but he knew how to cheer her up. He handed her the container of Lothor. A smile made its way onto Elsa's face.

**Xxxxx**

**Tommy's Command Center**

After the battle, the former and current rangers, former evil women, a Sensei, and a technical advisor all met in the Dino Rangers' Lair. Kim smiled at the sight. She knew Zordon's legacy had grown.

"I'm afraid it's dead. Lothor's extraction of the powers left just enough energy for one, last battle." Hayley sadly informed. She had examined the amulet.

Shane was upset. After holding the power again, he realized how much he missed it. He looked at Conner. "Yeah, well I guess it's a good thing we got you guys." He smiled at the thought of leaving it in good hands.

"You've done your part, it's our turn to take over where you left off." Conner offered. He put a hand on Shane's shoulder. The former Red Wind Ninja ranger nodded.

Dustin came out from the back. "There's just, one thing I still don't understand."

"What's that, Dustin?" Tommy asked.

"Who rescued Sensei?" Hunter questioned.

Marah and Kapri quickly stepped up. "I think we can answer that for you." Kapri replied.

"Yeah." Marah said with a smile. "As soon as Lothor slept, we dragged Sensei out of there. I guess we saved two people today." She smiled at Kim.

"Thank you, by the way." Kim expressed her gratitude.

"No problem." Kapri and Marah said at the same time.

Dustin and Shane laughed at them.

"What?" Marah asked.

"You dragged Sensei out the cave?" Shane questioned.

"Do you guys have any idea how heavy he is?" Marah questioned as she placed her hands on her hips.

Kapri nodded. "Hey, Sensei, you should cut down on the cookies with your afternoon tea."

"I will keep that in mind." Sensei chuckled. "Now, that I am returning to my normal life."

"I'm all about getting back to normal." Ethan said. "No more evil rangers, please."

"Yeah, but not until we get down and dirty." Blake said while clapping his hands together. All of them began to cheer. He was excited for his race tomorrow, and with his life with a certain someone. Blake grabbed for Tori's hand. They were officially a couple, now. He didn't have to ask her, both of them just knew. Conner and Kira were happy for them.

Kim was beginning to get tired. She yawned. Tommy looked at her. "Tired?"

"Yeah, I guess the battle took a lot out of me." She giggled.

"It was nice fighting by your side again." Tommy kissed her.

Dustin saw them. "Dude, how did he like get her?"

Trent chuckled. "Hey, leave them alone. They deserve each other." He was told of the history between his science teacher and his substitute science teacher. They had been through a lot. Finally, both of them were happy.

Marah nodded. "Yeah, Dustin." She looked at Tommy and Kim. "They're so in love."

"Like how you are with me?" Dustin teased.

"Yes." Marah blushed at him. He smiled at her.

Hayley stood up. "Let's head to my café, I'll make all of us smoothies." There were more cheers. "Besides, I believe a certain ranger team needs to clean my café." She gave a stern lookto the Wind Ninja rangers.

"Sorry." They said in unison. The red head smiled at them.

Everyone, but Kim, Tommy, and Sensei Watanabe began to walk up the stairs to Tommy's home.

Sensei Kanoi walked up to Tommy and Kim. "It is important for the Falcon and Crane to fly together as one." He said. The falcon and crane didn't question how he knew their animal spirit. They nodded. "I know the Crane hid a certain addiction from you, Thomas." He looked into their eyes. "The bond between you has been tested, and it even broke a part for several years. She's remaining healthy because of the love she has for you."

"I've been healthy for the past 6, soon to be 7 years." Kim smiled at Sensei.

"And that's a good thing too, Kimberly." Sensei got serious. "Your relationship will have another trial. I know you two can overcome it." He informed. They nodded. "Thank you both, for everything you've done." Sensei gave Kim a hug. He whispered in her ear. "When the time is right, you'll see a sign." Kim looked at him curiously.

"You're welcome, Sensei." Tommy shook his hand. He watched as Sensei walked to the main part of the house. The Black Dino Thunder ranger sat on his computer chair, and Kim sat on his lap. She was facing him. They both needed the intimate contact.

"Handsome, what trial do you think we're going to face next?" She asked him.

Tommy shrugged. "I don't know, Beautiful, and I don't like it." He looked at her. There was concern written on her face. "What's wrong?"

Kim thought about Sensei's words, but she let it go. "Nothing." She smiled at him.

He got serious with her. "If things get worse, I'm sending you away. You do know that, right?" She tried to object, but Tommy stood firm. "This is the second time in a month and a half. I have a feeling it's going to happen again, and the rangers and I will try as hard as possible to protect you."

"I'm a big girl. You know I can handle myself." She retorted. She saw the look on his face. He wasn't backing down. "Fine." Kim agreed.

"Good." He smiled at her.

"Hold me?" She asked.

"Until the day I die." Tommy wrapped his arms around her.

**Xxxxx**

**Reefside MX Park**

The following day, everyone came to support Blake. Trini, Jason, and Brennan came, too. The former rangers were in complete shock. They got to meet some of the 'Originals'

All of them stood near Blake. They were wishing him luck as he prepared. Tori gave him a good luck kiss. The former Navy ranger noticed the looks guys were giving her, and he made it known she was taken. Conner was standing behind Kira, and he held her waist against him. She really was beginning to love the attention Conner gave her. Tommy's eyes began to flash green at the guys passing by Kim. Kim smacked his arm every now and then. She laughed at his jealousy and protectiveness. Jason did the same, he hated the looks guys gave Trini. Trini rolled her eyes.

Cassidy and Devon were walking towards the track. "Okay, we got our press passes, the camera, the microphone, and the hairspray so we've got everything. All we need to do now is find Blake Bradley and get the interview." Cassidy said. Devin nodded. "Now-"

"Marah!" Dustin called out. He ran up to Cassidy. Devin glared at him. The former Yellow Wind Ninja ranger was confused. "Like, since when did you dye your hair blonde? I just saw you five minutes ago, and it was a reddish-brownish tint."

Cassidy smiled at him; she was confused as to why a guy would get confused about hair color, but she ignored it. "Actually, my name is Cassidy."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Dustin smacked his head.

"Yeah, her name is Cassidy." Devin snarled this tall guy. He was about to tell him she was taken.

Dustin just looked at him. He scoffed. Kapri and Marah made their way towards Dustin.

"Hey, Babe." Marah exclaimed. She hugged Dustin, and looped her arm with his. "Who are your friends?" She looked them. She gasped at the sight of Cassidy.

Devin smiled at Marah. He didn't care if she was taken. "I'm Devin."

Marah ignored him. She was too busy looking at Cassidy.

Cassidy gasped at the sight of Marah.

"You are so stunning!" They yelled at the same time.

Kapri looked between them. "I think I need contacts." They looked so similar, it was uncanny.

"I thought you had 20/20 vision." Dustin said.

Kapri smacked his arm. "I was just being sarcastic."

"The race is about to begin!" The announcer announced.

"We should get going, come on Cassidy." Devin tried to persuade her.

Cassidy nodded. "Bye." She said to them. They said bye to her. Her and Devin walked off. "I'm so much prettier than she is."

Marah was holding hands with Dustin. Kapri stood to the side of them. "I'm so much prettier than she is."

Kapri rolled her eyes, while Dustin agreed.

The race was about to start. The former and current rangers were on the side of the track, ready to cheer Blake on.

"Mommy, Daddy." Brennan called out. Jason picked up his son. "What's up, B?"

"Can I be a motorcross racer?"

Tommy overheard. "But, Brennan I thought you wanted to be a racecar driver, like I used to be?"

"That's old school." Brennan said. Tommy pretended to be hurt by his comment.

Kim, Trini, and Jason laughed at the comment.

"We'll see, baby." Trini smiled at her son.

The race began.

All of the rangers started to scream for Blake. He had gained a pretty far lead by the first lap. So, it was no surprise he was the first to cross the finish line. Blake won first place. After he got his trophy, Conner and Shane lifted him on their shoulders. Blake held his trophy up. He reveled in the celebration. Tori passionately kissed him. Blake had a kool aid smile after that.

After the big battle with Mesogog and Lothor, this was a great way to end it. For Tommy and Kim and the Dino Thunder rangers, this was a well-deserved break. They wondered what surprises were in stored for them next.

**The End. **


End file.
